Quarto de um motel
by uchiha itachi-san
Summary: Como é que é? Ele tá se gabando do quê? Não senti nada! Vou dizer umas verdades pra esse idiota. Perdi minha novela por culpa dele! Baixo palavriado. Oneshot.


**Escrito por uchiha itachi-san®**

**Direitos autorais reservados **

_Naruto não me pertence. Do contrário,Itachi teria me dado dois sharingans como presente de natal,quando exterminou o clã Uchiha._

_**Quarto de um motel.**_

Noite de segunda-feira, por volta das 22h00, no interior de uma suíte simples de um motel barato, onde os lençóis pareciam cortinas velhas encontradas apenas em brechós, deitados na cama, Neji e Tenten, esta com um cigarro na boca, e aquele com um largo sorriso na face, agora desfrutam o relaxante momento posterior a uma longa (ou não) bateria de sexo.

-Esperei tanto tempo por este dia... Foi melhor do que eu imaginei...

-Perdi a novela...

-Perdeu a novela? Nossa, Tenten, é isso que você diz depois de uma noite tão especial e tão aguardada?

-Querido, hoje é segunda-feira...

-Mas e daí?

-Meu bem, como você bem sabe, toda novela tem o clímax no finalzinho do episódio de sábado..., portanto, hoje seria a continuação de uma cena importantíssima...

-Ai, Tenten, é só um episódio de novela...

-Só um episódio?

-Então tá bom, o que iria acontecer de tão importante neste capítulo que você perdeu?

-O casalzinho gay iria dar o primeiro beijo... Que fofo!

-Que? Você queria ver os viadinhos se beijando? Que coisa nojenta... Se fossem pelo menos duas mulheres maravilhosas...

-Lá vem você com o mesmo papo machista de sempre..., qual a diferença afinal entre de homens e mulheres gays?

-Não é machismo, é que mulher é tão cheirosa, limpinha, delicada, feminina..., enquanto homens são..., sei lá..., peludos! Imagine..., duas mulheres lindas, lésbicas e nuas, bem na minha frente...

-Oh Deus, porque que todos os homens têm esta fantasia de transar com duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo? O problema é que tem homens que não agüentam nem uma, imagine duas...

-Ei, qual é seu problema? Isto foi uma indireta, foi?

-Não falei nada.

-Falou sim! E eu entendi o que você quis dizer. Mas aposto que você também tem uma tara por dois homens ao mesmo tempo...

-Engano seu, querido! Um pra mim basta, desde que funcione bem.

-Agora chega! Você sabe muito bem porque aquilo aconteceu.

-Na verdade não, querido! Mas já que tocou no assunto, porque você não me conta o motivo de ter broxado?

-Eu não teria broxado se você não tivesse tentado enfiar o dedo no meu c...

-Hahaha, vocês homens são tão engraçados! Sempre arrumam um jeito de responsabilizar as mulheres por seus fracassos sexuais.

-Fracasso? Quem é um fracasso aqui? É que você, sua doida, não faz idéia de como altera o desempenho do homem quando a mulher, no meio da foda, diz de forma nada sutil: "deixa eu enfiar o dedinho no seu rabo, deixa, seu puto"! Porra! Palhaçada caralh... Além do mais, pouco depois eu me recuperei, e você, parecia estar adorando! Inclusive, chamou-me de todos os nomes de animais que conheço! Caso não se lembre, você me chamou de "zangão dominador", "gorilão tarado", "cavalo selvagem", "morcegão negro" e até de "coelhinho branco", que é uma merda de um bicho tem mais filhotes em um dia do que se vê em um ano todo em uma porra de maternidade! Ou seja, você reconheceu que sou um metelão.

-Metelão? Hauhauhauhuahua, agora sim está valendo o episódio perdido, pois finalmente comecei a me divertir! Olha, "metelão", já que você mencionou o "coelhinho branco", devo dizer que além de fazer filhotes, ele também é conhecido por ser o mais rápido no gatilho..., entendeu?

-Você esta afirmando que eu sou precoce? É isso? Então me diga: porque os arranhões, mordidas e gemidos? Para mim, isto significa que você estava adorando a chapeleta dentro de você!

-CHAPELETA? HUAHAUHAUHAUA! Como você é engraçado! Meu bem, deixe-me explicar uma coisa: quando percebi que você não tinha a menor condição de me realizar, eu procurei fazer de tudo para que você ficasse com essa cara de bobo o quanto antes. Isto explica os gemidos e as demais técnicas infantis utilizadas, e que pelo jeito funcionaram muito bem com você. Quanto aos arranhões e mordidas, foi simplesmente um modo de extravasar minha raiva por você ser tão principiante.

-SUA VACA! VOCÊ ME MORDEU! Mas fique você sabendo, que meu desempenho teria sido bem melhor se as suas pernas não fossem iguais a uma PORRA de uma tábua de passar! Nunca vi na vida uma MULHER que não conseguisse abrir a MERDA das pernas... "Ai ai, tá dando câimbras..." PALHAÇADA! Suas pernas são tão duras quanto uma MERDA de um coqueiro! E depois ainda fala que EU não dou no couro!

-Querido, porque este estresse? Eu até poderia agüentar mais dez minutinhos só para ver novamente a sua cara de bobo, mas, infelizmente, não tem mais onde arranhar e morder..., então, acho que não vou poder ajudá-lo a relaxar...

-P..I..R..A..N..H..A..!.!.! VOCÊ ME ARRANHOU, ME MORDEU, ME INSULTOU, ...eu não to acreditando... apenas diga O QUE VOCÊ QUER DE MIM, DESGRAÇADA?

-Meu bem, eu já consegui o que queria... Flores, chocolates, jantares, presentes... Mas o que mais me importou, foi chegar à conclusão de que você não vale um episódio de novela... Hahaha, isto foi o mais divertido!

-SOME DA MINHA FRENTE, ORDINÁRIA!

-Ah, meu bem, como você é um principiante, deixo-te uma primeira lição: nunca mais saia com uma mulher no horário da novela! Ah, outra coisa, quando for acertar a conta, inclua a cervejinha que irei pegar agora! Beijinhos!

E sob os mais tenebrosos palavrões já pronunciados por um ser humano, Tenten se retirou do quarto, tendo em mãos a cerveja gelada, cortesia exclusiva de Neji, quem acabara de desgraçar.

Quanto ao desafortunado Neji, bom, ao menos ele aprendeu uma lição importante: Tratando-se de sexo, antes calar-se do que menosprezar a importância de um simples episódio de novela.


End file.
